


i feel like prey; i feel like praying

by coshaymien



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood, Dark Past, Dialogue Heavy, Friends to Enemies, Gen, M/M, Near Death, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 3, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coshaymien/pseuds/coshaymien
Summary: A demon gets into a sticky situation; and that situation is encountering his former best friend who is clearly not what he thought he was.





	i feel like prey; i feel like praying

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicide, death, blood, but I kept it at the minimum I could without losing the idea, nothing too graphic/descriptive hopefully, but I put the warnings in the rating and tags just in case.  
> Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic.  
> Heavily inspired by Best of Rivals by cassthecryptid and Delicate Doll by waifu Deem.

“What do you want from me?” the demon cried, as the angel’s blade was dangerously digging into his pale skin, just under his chin.

“I want to kill you, isn’t that clear enough already?” David’s voice was never the most pleasant sound to Damien. And he usually enjoyed not-so-pleasant things. Not this one, though.

“Oh, so an angel is bored of following the rules now, huh?” Damien teased, his tongue slithering the consonants. “I thought you were better than that.”

“So were you, once.”

“Oof, touché,” he theatrically grabbed onto his own chest. What can he say; he was always a sucker for a little Shakespeare.

“Don’t mock me, I warn you,” he realized that David was getting more and more irritated. Good.

“I warn you,” he did repeat it, in a baby voice and the blade dug deeper.

“I won’t repeat it again.”

“What makes you so sure this will kill me, anyway?” he asked, curious.

“Oh, I’m sure. You didn’t think I would find out, would you?”

Damien froze. Moments ago, he could have slipped out of David’s grasp, easily. He never was physically gifted, and Damien was not only more in shape but also had a taller posture. Now, he was scared. Nobody knew he was mortal again. Well, he didn’t exactly know he was mortal either, but he wasn’t as untouchable as before. How David found that one out, he hadn’t had a faintest clue. If he were to undress him, or, at least, barely lift his sleeves, he would see some scars. He wasn’t proud of them. He wasn’t exactly sure how or why that happened, either. It wasn’t exactly explained to him, it’s not like you can become mortal at will. He had tried to, millennia ago, but he didn’t exactly pull that off. What do the mortals say? Be careful what you wish for?

“I-I don’t know what you’re going on about, David,” he said, voice slightly shaking. David wasn’t that stupid; he will pick that one up. He will chew it and spit back at his feet.

“Oh, I think you know, you just don’t want to admit it. Are you afraid, Damien? To die?”

“N-no.”

“I think you are, Damien. Or at the very least, curious? Aren’t you curious?”

“What has gotten into you, David? I think that’s you who has a deathwish, not me. Do you know what would happen to you if you go through with this and I, indeed, die?”

“No, but I don’t care.”

“How… nihilistic of you.”

“You should care about saving your own ass, not mine.”

“Shit, David, what did I ever do to you to deserve this, then? Please educate me, you can call it my dying wish if you wanna,” Damien was losing his patience. He wasn’t that bad of a demon. He loved torturing people, he liked to tease them, but that was the extent of it all, really. The only person he really hurt was himself, he thought.

“No, you don’t get to know, bitch,” he answered without really answering. Damien knew very well that is wasn’t all that was going on.

“Okay, whatever,” he lifted his arms in defence, although it was just an inch or so – David had his wrists tied up. “But it’s not very angelic of you.”

“Can you let this whole angelic thing go for once? If it makes it easier, you can think of me as a demon, I don’t give a shit.”

“Clearly,” once he said that, the blade slipped for a quarter of an inch, and slashed his skin there, letting blood drip slowly.

“I fucking warned you.”

The silence fell between them. Damien was vulnerable, even if he pretended he wasn’t, but he didn’t lie about not wanting to die. He didn’t. Not in this way, at least. He wanted to do it on his own terms.

“Do you remember the first time we tasted pickles?”

“The only time,” David chuckled. “Of course, I do, I still can taste it, for fuck's sake. Why are you asking, though?”

“No reason. Just reminiscing.”

“So you’re ready, huh? Life flashing over your eyes and all that jazz?”

“Not really, no. Just thinking whatever happened to you to make you come to this.”

“You know what? You happened, that’s what. You selfish bitch, you started a fucking killing spree just because you wanted to die, or like, couldn’t stand the authority or something,” David let him out of his grip, his voice trembling, both threatening and scared? Upset? Damien’s demonic ass couldn’t tell.

“Oh yeah, I did that,” Damien shrugged as if lives of thousands of people he killed upon his fall didn’t mean shit. To be fair, to him they didn’t.

“Yeah, you did that.”

“So am I supposed to say sorry or something? It was millennia ago; would that even count?”

“You see, that’s a problem. You wouldn’t even apologize if nobody told you to.”

“And that’s a problem how?”

David just sighed.

“Honestly, I don’t know what you want me to do. I’m not a psychic, you know, I can’t tell what you want from me, if you don’t tell me.”

“Jesus, you are that fucking stupid, huh.”

“I think you meant to say that I’m unsympathetic.”

“Sure, whatever you say, man.”

“So, you’re going to tell me what’s up with you yourself, or should I torture you to tell me?”

“Fine. I was just lonely, okay! Is it that bad to miss your best friend? To mourn him as if he was dead? To fight him because he’s a demon now? Is it really that hard to comprehend, Damien? You left me alone and didn’t tell me shit about how you were feeling, of course, over the years I finally snapped,” David let him go, walking in circles around him, head down.

“And you want to kill me for that? Wow, you truly deserve The Best Friend of the Year award, then.”

“I guess we’re more similar to each other than you would ever care to admit, Damien.”

“I guess you’re right. You want to untie me and go check out some new awful human food concoctions?”

David sighed. “Sure thing, bud. Hang on tight and for the love of god, wash up your blood, too.”


End file.
